1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a both-side recording apparatus capable of effecting both-side printing which is provided with a conveying path for inversion.
2. Related Background Art
There has been put into practical use a both-side recording apparatus provided with a conveying path for inversion and capable of effecting both-side printing. An example of the basic construction thereof will hereinafter be described with reference to FIG. 15 of the accompanying drawings. The both-side recording apparatus 1 is of a construction in which recording is effected on one side of a recording medium P fed in from a sheet feeding portion 2 by a carriage portion 5 carrying a recording head (not shown) thereon while the recording medium P is conveyed in a forward conveying direction by a sheet conveying portion 3,4, whereafter the recording medium P is conveyed in a reverse direction and directed to an inverting portion 6, where the front side and reverse side of the recording medium P are inverted, whereafter the recording medium P is again conveyed to the sheet conveying portion, and recording is effected on the reverse side by the carriage portion 5, and then the recording medium P is expelled from a sheet expelling portion (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-270633).